A first aid strip known in the art comprises a strip of sterile, non adherent gauze pad, to one side of which is attached a strip of adhesive tape. The adhesive tape is used to fix the gauze pad over the wound on the skin of a patient. The drawback of this known art is that if some medicine in the form of, gel, ointment, cream, is applied to the skin and the first aid strip is applied over the skin, the medicine squishes out/oozes out. As a result very little to no medicine is left behind over the skin wound. Further, if there is some localized swelling or bulge, associated with the wound or skin condition, such as due to a deep cut, or when there is a wart or a raised mole over the skin, the medicine oozes out even more.